Hidden Powers of the Heart
by Kawaiigemini
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku, and Inuyasha is under a spell by Kikyo. rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Powers of the Heart

By: Kawaichan

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Boo.

A/N: How did my first chapter turn out? Well, I'm not much for chatting, so here you go!

Inuyasha's head shot up once again. Had he just heard Kagome? Wench was probably just mad at him. He would make it better another time. He returned his attention to Kikyo. They had moved to the base of a tree and were simply holding each other in silence. Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha with annoyance in her eyes. Her eyes began to glow slightly. Inuyasha looked into her eyes, and once more was lost in Kikyo's world. She smirked as her spell was renewed, and he was hers once more.

Sango jerked awake suddenly when she heard some scream. Miroku and Shippo were right behind her as she lurched out of the hut. In seconds, she was out of her kimono, revealing her taijia armor.

"That sounded just like Kagome!" Shippo yelled, as they sprinted in the direction of the sound. It had died away, and their fear grew with every step. It was full night by now, and the footing was treacherous. Stopping several times to regain their footing made each more frustrated.

"Wasn't Kagome supposed to be back by sunset?" Sango panted as they ran.

"Yes. And where is Inuyasha? Wasn't he going to wait for her at the well? Something is off here," Miroku responded.

Suddenly, they stopped in a small clearing where the full moon shone bright onto the ground. Everyone gasped at the sight that met their eyes. Blood was everywhere, and the ground was torn up in several places. Shippo yelled out when he spotted Kagome's big yellow bag laying on the edge of the clearing.

"It smells like Kagome's blood!" he wailed, "We have to find her!" Shippo desperately began sniffing for any trace of Kagome, but was unable to find where she went.

"We have to find her. We can search for her when the sun comes up, but right now, we need Inuyasha. He can track her scent better than anyone. Let's go back to the well, maybe Inuyasha is there waiting for her." Miroku said, trying his best to sound more sure than he actually was. They set off in silence, hearts pounding and their imaginations running wild.

Miroku was silently going over what they had seen in the clearing. From the looks of those marks on the ground and on the trees, wind was involved. That meant one thing, Kagura and Naraku were up to something, and that meant Kagome was in more danger than anyone knew. He sped up unconsciously in desperation.

Kagome was shoved awake as the feather landed. "Get up, girl. Naraku wants to see you," Kagura said, boredom plain in her voice.

Kagome groaned and looked around. Shock registered in her clouded eyes when she realized where she was. Naraku's castle. Her brain screamed for escape, but she couldn't make herself get up. Icy chills ran up her spine when she heard Kagura's laughter.

"Lets go, Naraku won't wait forever." Kagura said, and started walking away, leaving Kagome on the ground. She waved her fan in Kagome's direction. Tremendous winds began to pull at her slight form. It lifted her up, leaving her helpless, and she was whisked into the genkan. She struggled as hard as she could, but could not get the wind spell to release her. Desperation began to pull at her senses. Her panic and fear was so strong, something broke inside of her, and she suddenly glowed bright pink. The wind spell was thrown back at Kagura, and both women fell to the floor. Kagura Staggered to her feet and grabbed Kagome's shirt, yanking her up slightly

What did you DO! You ruined my wind spell! You horrible girl!" Kagura yelled to a dazed Kagome on the ground. She turned her head and yelled again, "Yukane, get over here and take her to Naraku!"

Shortly, a figure in samurai armor walked up to Kagura and bowed.

"Don't worry about that, just get her to Naraku." She snapped.

"Yes, Kagura." A deep voice replied. The sound of his voice stirred her memories. She looked up into his face and gasped  
"Kohaku!" she croaked, "What have they done to you!" she asked, reaching out to him, her thoughts going immediately to Sango. She would be devastated if she saw him now.

"He is no longer Kohaku. Naraku gave Yukane here a gift. His strength rivals that of your precious Inuyasha. By the way, where was Inuyasha when I found you? I wonder if it had anything to do with a certain dead miko?" she asked with bright, mischievous eyes.

Kagome froze. She knew? How did she know that was what she was running from? And why didn't Inuyasha come after her? He always came after her! Even in her pain-filled daze, she felt something wasn't right. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt strong arms wrap around her frame. Yukane was picking her up, no doubt taking her to Naraku. "NO! Don't touch me!" she screamed and thrashed, but Yukane was too strong for her. He tightened his grip and lifted her up.

She continued to struggle, but her strength was leaving her, as was her will to fight all of this. She was becoming overwhelmed. Hopelessness seeped into her every fiber and replaced whatever strength she had left. She went limp in Yukane's arms. At least it was Kohaku who was delivering her to wherever it was she was going. For some reason, it was comforting. She knew him, no matter how hard the circumstances.

Yukane silently brought her through several rooms, the shojis magically opening for him and closing behind him. Finally, he stopped and lowered her to the ground. He stepped back and turned to go.

"Stay here, Yukane. I still require your assistance," Naraku's voice came from behind the screen. "How do you like my new helper, Kagome? Must be nice to see someone you know. Now, you will tell me what I want to know, or I will not hesitate to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Powers of the Heart

By Kawaichan

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. There, you happy now? Hope you like it, please read and review, if you'd be so kind!

"Now, you will tell me what I want to know, or I will not hesitate to kill you."

Naraku sneered down at the girl on the ground. Kagome stared dully back at the evil hanyou standing above her, refusing to acknowledge his demand. Instead, she looked about her surroundings. The tatami mats were in perfect condition, suggesting not much movement occurred in this room. The walls were black, odd for such large castle. The whole room was dark, save for the pink glow she saw coming from beneath Naraku's haori. He had the large chunk of the Shikon jewel. The glow of the nearly-complete jewel lit up Naraku's cruel face and magnified the evil sneer he had assumed.

She turned her body so that she was facing the person she once knew as Kohaku, her eyes pleading. Yukane simply acknowledged her glance and looked away once more. He would be no help

"Now tell me, girl. Where is it you come from." Naraku said quietly, the threat clear in his voice. Once again, Kagome simply looked back at him, her eyes completely devoid of emotion or care.

"I won't tell you anything, Naraku," she replied evenly. "Just leave me alone." Her sadness grew as she thought of Inuyasha. He wasn't coming to save her. It felt once again like that awful baby had hold of her heart, yet that horrible creation was gone now.

Naraku's cool façade vanished like sunlight behind a cloud. He grabbed her by the throat and drew her up. "You WILL tell me NOW, or you die!" he screamed at her, tightening his grip ruthlessly on her throat, cutting off her air supply.

"So?" Kagome choked out, as if she had not a care in the world. "I don't care. If you're going to kill me, just do it and get it over with. Otherwise, just leave me alone. I'm not in a good mood."

Shock registered momentarily in Naraku's black expression. He threw her down onto the tatami in frustration. Kagome was slowly losing consciousness. Her throat and neck were bruised and raw, and she was still bleeding from Kagura's attack. She hardly heard what he said next and began drifting to a different place.

"What are you playing at, bitch?" he yelled. "Very well. If you will not cooperate with me now, I will send Yukane here after your friend Sango. And the wasps after Miroku. Shippo will be dead within the day. And finally, I will go after Inuyasha myself. Right now, he is under Kikyo's spell. He will be easy prey."

Kagome jerked awake. "NO!" everything hit her at once. Her friends were in danger, and Inuyasha was under a spell by Kikyo! She thought Kikyo was dead! Naraku himself pushed her off of a cliff! It must have been a strong spell to do that to Inuyasha! Her mind snapped awake as she felt something break inside of her again, just as it had with Kagura's wind spell. Her mind became impossibly clear. Power surged through her. She felt the pull of the Jewel and knew what to do. Her hand came up of its own accord and the Shikon Jewel shot from beneath Naraku's haori and into Kagome's hands before Naraku could even blink

The shards Kagome had collected appeared in her other hand. She placed the shards with the jewel. Bright light escaped from the jewel as the shards fused with the larger part. Now all that was missing were Kouga's shards from his legs. She would deal with that later. Right now, she had a job to do. Kagome turned her attention back to Naraku. He had messed with her group for the very last time. She blinked once and her eyes shone with a bright pink light. Her whole body radiated energy. As her rage grew, so did the power

Naraku was suddenly fearful for himself. He watched as the young miko went from nearly dead to a vessel of power barely held in her slight form. He backed up until his back hit the black, windowless wall. He saw her look at him once more and panicked when she smiled at him.

Kagome smiled at Naraku. For a fleeting moment feeling a twinge of pity for the human he used to be before she unleashed her power on him. The room was obliterated in a matter of seconds. Pink light flowed from Kagome like a river breaking its dam. It was his last sight before he was completely obliterated from the world. The power washed through the entire castle, causing it to disintegrate. Animals in the surrounding forests ran from the great shock of light exploding from the miasma filled barrier. The barrier and miasma dissipated as Kagome's power shot outward.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stopped dead. Light and wind rushed to them with such force they were almost blown away.

"Do you feel that? That is Kagome's aura!" Miroku yelled over the surge of the wind.

"We need to get to her, Kirara, lets go!" Sango called once the surge was over. The members of the group were filled with hope and dread at the same time. The flash of light let them know she was alive at least until that time. Abandoning their search for Inuyasha, they sprinted in the direction of the light blast.

Kagome called the shards from wherever Kouga was running. She also called the shard from Kohaku's back. Her heart went out to Sango. She sent a silent apology to the wolf demon when she felt the two shards coming towards her. The two shards came to a stop in front of her and she plucked them out of midair. Elation filled her as the jewel was completed. Her power increased a hundred fold. She turned to Yukane. He was laid out on the ground, head up and looking at her in fear. He was still alive! She extended her powers out to the battered man. He screamed once as his body returned to that of the young boy he once was. Kohaku lay on the ground amidst the chaos.

Kagome looked at the jewel. She thought back to how much destruction and angst the seemingly innocent looking jewel had caused. She had to get rid of it now. Taking a deep breath and lifting her head to the stars, she began to make her wish.

"Midoriko, please hear me. I wish for everyone who were hurt by Naraku recover and please let Inuyasha achieve what he has always wanted!" she called. The jewel lifted from her hand and began to glow until it blinded Kagome. She was suddenly knocked back for all of the power contained in the jewel. Her vision went white as the jewel expended the last of its energy. A figure emerged from the light

"Kagome, child, you have done well," the slightly transparent figure said. The voice was that of a woman. Kagome realized who she was almost immediately.

"Midoriko?" was all she could say. She was in awe at the amount of power she felt radiating from the center of her.

"Yes, child. You have freed me from my efforts, and for that, your unselfish wish will be granted. Rest now, Kagome. You served the gods well." She replied before she vanished. Kagome fell to the ground as the last of her power left her. Her wounds opened once more and she fell deeper and deeper into darkness.

Inuyasha was roused from his daze by Kikyo's scream of pain. He jumped up and watched the person he thought was Kikyo disintegrate before his eyes. The spell wore off, and the face of Kikyo disappeared and turned to that of Naraku. It was a golem! Inuyasha spun around when he felt an enormous power coming his way. He was met with a great pink light down in a valley. It was Kagome's power! She was in danger!

He was about to take off in her direction when he suddenly felt his blood begin to rage. What was happening! He fell to his knees in an attempt to ride out the waves of power rushing over him. His blood raged, and his skin began to crawl. His eyes glowed red for a moment before returning to their beautiful gold. Purple streaks slashed their way down his cheeks and his claws grew suddenly.

When he was finally able to stand, he was shocked. His strength had increased several times over. He felt better than he ever had in his life. He raced to the small pond by the village and gasped in shock when he saw his reflection. He had a tail! He looked like Sesshomarou more than ever! His features were more refined now, and he was actually taller. Was it possible? He was a full demon! He could hardly believe it. How had it happened? His head jerked up once more as the power-filled light died down. Kagome, he thought. She was in danger!

Assuming he now had all of the powers that Sesshomarou possessed, he concentrated on creating a cloud on which to travel on. He was instantly lifted up and whisked away toward the dying power surge. Wait for me Kagome! He silently called out to her. His fear for her had never been stronger. He knew now she was no longer just a mere friend. He knew he would die without her. His speed increased as his anxiety spread to every fiber of his body.

Sesshomarou stopped in his tracks and turned to the west. That strange light, it felt like that human wench his half-breed brother dragged around with him. His eyes widened slightly as Naraku's aura disappeared completely. He had been following it relentlessly for weeks now, unable to find his domain. His anger flared as he put the pieces together. The miko dare infringe on his prey? She will pay.

He turned on his heal and soared off to the west, leaving a startled Jaken and Rin to follow behind on Ah-un.

Everyone seemed to find the new clearing at the same time. Miroku and his group skidded to a stop only to find Inuyasha doing the same thing. Sango gasped when she saw Inuyasha's new features. The look on Inuyasha's face, however, made them all look in the opposite direction.

"Sesshomarou!" Inuyasha growled, "What the hell are you doing here!" he growled, but was cut off from anything further when Sango gasped.

"Oh No! Kagome!" she cried out, and started for her friend laying on the ground in the center of the destruction. She stopped suddenly when Sesshomarou appeared in front of Kagome and picked up her limp form.

"She has taken my prey, and will answer for it. Follow if you will, but your miko must answer for what she has done." He looked over to Inuyasha, and eyebrow lifting at his new appearance. He looked once more to Kagome, and vanished.

AN: hope that wasn't too bad of a cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed this one, its much longer, so that should be nice. Thanks for reading!


End file.
